


Ramen

by dahtwitchi



Series: Return of the Nidaime [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Art, Comic, Families of Choice, M/M, Pre-Slash, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Iruka know it's unfair to Naruto he has avoided the boy since Tobirama adopted the kid. His jealously that the bastard swooped in and rescued Naruto is his problem, not the kid's, not the Nidaime's.It doesn't take much for him to let Naruto in close again, though. Not much at all.





	Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version [(link)](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/182248916408/yup-i-always-want-to-see-naruto-and-iruka-happy) might be better for phone users.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Iruka and Naruto in tune is my jam, mkaaaay? :3


End file.
